goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pencil Gets Grounded S1E12 - Pencil Gets Grounded For TRANQUILITY
Transcript * Moscow Russia hotel, Pencil is scheming. She turns off the TV and she leaves the bedroom * to: Pencil outside the hotel in Moscow, Russia, removing her nappy and throws it with her VHS tapes, DVDs and toys in the trash * Pencil: "There! Now my nappy, VHS tapes, DVDs and toys are finally gone!" * enters the plane scheming * hours later * V/O: "We will land in Dream Island shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." * to: Pencil back at the local airport in Dream Island * Pencil: "Hooray! I'm have finally returned to Dream Island after 12 days in Moscow, Russia. Goodbye Moscow!" * is leaving the airport scheming * to: Pencil at the video store * Pencil: "Hello there! Can I please have Stars Wars The Last Jedi on DVD?" * Video Store Manager: "OK then, here you go." * Pencil: "Thank you!" * to: Pencil at home * Pencil: "Home again! Now that I have Stars Wars The Last Jedi on DVD, it's time for me to watch it!" * Minutes Later * Pencil: "Wow! That movie was fantastic! While my parents are still at work, I will go upstairs and make the Opening to Stars Wars Rogue One VHS from 1997, real not fake." * to: Pencil in her room at the computer scheming * she finished making a fake VHS opening * Pencil: "Wow! That VHS opening looks awesome. Since it's 11:00am, I will go to Star Wars Galaxy’s Edge At Disneyland Park." * leaves her room scheming. Dorothyisthebest, Zoe Trent from LPS Your World, Ruby from BFB and Sunil The Mongoose from LPS Your World appear in the Pencil’s bedroom. They notice a fake VHS opening on Pencil's computer. They are shocked. * Dorothyisthebest: "Holy guinea pig cowabunga! Pencil escaped from Moscow, Russia, and made the opening to Star Wars Rogue One VHS from 1997, real not fake!" * soon as Dorothyisthebest, Zoe Trent, Ruby and Sunil walked into the living room, they notice Star Wars The Last Jedi on the couch. They are shocked. * Dorothyisthebest: "For the love of Christ! She also got Star Wars The Last Jedi on VHS." * 1:30pm * Zoe: "Mr and Mrs. Pencil, your daughter shouldn't have escaped from Moscow, Russia, made the Opening to Star Wars Rogue One VHS from 1997 and got Stars Wars The Last Jedi on DVD." * Pencil’s Dad: "Don't worry, Zoe." * Pencil’s Mom: "I should whack Pencil’s booty when she gets home." * walks into the living room shocked * Pencil’s Dad: "Pencil, we can't believe you escaped from Moscow in Russia, made the Opening to Star Wars Rogue One VHS from 1997 and got Star Wars The Last Jedi on DVD." * Sunil: "And what did you do after that?" * Pencil: "I went to Star Wars Galaxy’s Edge at Disneyland Park." * Pencil’s Mom: "What In The World, Pencil! That world is from Lucasfilm! You're banned from everything made by Lucasfilm and Rovio! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for tranquility." * Dorothyisthebest: "Let's give you spankings." * spanks Pencil * Zoe: "I'll play some loud music with my iPod in your ears until they ring." * plays Finesse from Bruno Mars and Cardi B with her iPod, causing Pencil’s ears to ring * Sunil: “I’m gonna whack you with my magic wand!” * Whacks Pencil with his wand * Pencil’s Dad: "Now it's time to put your nappy on." * Dad puts a nappy on Pencil * Pencil: "Ow! That hurts so bad." * Pencil’s Dad: "There, your nappy is now on! Now your nappy will be used rather than the toilet." * Pencil’s Mom: "And I will smash the toilet and sell your underwear." * Dorothyisthebest: "I'm calling the rest of my friends to come over here. They will arrive in 15 minutes outside." * to: everyone is outside * Pencil’s Mom: "Pencil, you have much visitors who want to teach you a lesson." * Dorothyisthebest: "My name is Dorothy The Cat, also known as Dorothyisthebest. I didn't like it when you bought another Lucasfilm DVD with no permission." * Ruby: "My name is Ruby and we are from Battle For BFDI. How dare you escape from Moscow, Russia, get Star Wars The Last Jedi on DVD, make the Opening to Star Wars Rogue One VHS from 1997, and go to Star Wars Galaxy’s Edge." * Balloon: "I'm Balloon and we are from Inanimate Insanity. I wish you would stop defying your punishments. Star Wars Rogue One Is Never Released on VHS" * Aparri: "Famous AJ users here and I am Aparri. I'm mad at you for coming back on YouTube." * Liza: "I’m Liza and We’re AJHQ. Star Wars Rogue One didn't come out until Late 2016." * Nikki Maxwell: "It is I, Nikki Maxwell and we are from Dork Diaries books you should use. Star Wars The Last Jedi is made by Lucasfilm. You shouldn't watch anything made by Lucasfilm and Rovio." * Little Rufus: "This is me, Little Rufus and we are all from GoNoodle that you should use. I heard that you removed your nappy before you arrived home." * Yummy Omnom 11: "My name is Yummy Omnom and we are a lot of users from BFDI wiki and Object Shows Fanonpedia. Star Wars Rogue One never came out Before late 2016." * Melanie: "I am Melanie and we are all heroes from Stop Bullying NOW webisodes and comics you should use. You have broken the rules about being banned from everything made by Lucasfilm and Rovio." * JustinAndDennis: "This is me, JustinAndDennis, and we are all users from Deviantart and some of us are YouTube Poopers. Next time you come back to the video store, do not buy any DVDs or VHS tapes made by Lucasfilm and Rovio." * Abby: "My name is Abby and we are all the CPU miis from original Wii Party that came out in 2010 which isn’t from Lucasfilm or Rovio for you to use. You should've stayed in Moscow, Russia, instead of escaping." * Gooby: "I am Gooby and we are Oogieloves. You shouldn't buy any Lucasfilm and Rovio stuff while grounded. We recommend you to watch our movie which isn’t by Lucasfilm or Rovio." * Max Bunny: "My name is Max." * Ruby Bunny: "My name is Ruby." * Mr Bunny: "My name is Mr Bunny." * Mrs Bunny: "And my name is Mrs Bunny and we are all from Bunnyville. Like our show or else you will still be grounded!" * Sparky: "This is me, Sparky and we are all from Dash Tag. You were not supposed to throw your nappy or your DVDs, VHS tapes or toys in the trash. You keep defying your punishments." * Tommy Pickles: "It is I, Tommy and we are all from the Rugrats show which you should watch. You were supposed to stay in Moscow forever rather than 12 days." * Miumiu: "Hey, Miumiu here! Better like Babybus!" * Hope: "This is me, Hope the jaguar and we are all VBS buddies. Why don't you start liking our VBS Stuff?" * Beacon: "I am Beacon the toucan and I agree with Hope." * Rae: "I am Rae the mantaray and I agree with Hope and Beacon." * Gauc: "I am Gauc the lizard and I agree with Hope, Beacon and Rae." * Moe: “I am Moe the sloth and I agree with all four buddies.” * Lapoleon: "My name is Lapoleon and we are the Best Fiends which is the app you should play. We cannot believe you escaped from Moscow, bought Star Wars The Last Jedi on DVD, made the Opening to Star Wars Rogue One 1997 VHS and went to Star Wars Galaxy’s Edge." * Daniel Tiger: "Daniel Tiger and everyone else from The Land Of Make-Believe has returned. I wish you were a fan of my show." * Custard: "I'm Custard and we are the Save-Ums! Please like our show!" * Jazzi: "This is me, Jazzi and We agree with Custard." * Peter Rabbit: "I am Peter Rabbit. You need to pay attention to my cartoon instead of Lucasfilm and Rovio!" * Benjamin: “I am Benjamin Bunny and I agree with Peter Rabbit.” * Lily: “I am Lily and I agree with Benjamin and Peter.” * Charlie: "I'm Charlie Bucket." * Veruca: "I'm Veruca Salt." * Mike: "I'm Mike Teavee." * Violet: "I'm Violet Beauregarde." * Augustus: "I'm Augustus Gloop." * Oompa Loompa: "We’re Oompa Loompas." * Willy Wonka: "And I'm Willy Wonka and we're the cast of Charlie And The Chocolate Factory. You will pay attention to our movie instead of Lucasfilm and Rovio." * iDuckFilms: "My name is iDuckFilms. Never touch anything made by Lucasfilm and Rovio." * Forest Lizard: "This is us, Kung Fu Pets! You are still breaking the rules. So you should play our game which isn’t by Lucasfilm or Rovio!" * Russell Ferguson: "Russell here and we are all pets from LPS Your World app which is not by Lucasfilm or Rovio for you to play. You are a very bad naughty YouTuber." * Blythe: "My name is Blythe. What you have done to disobey me was just the wrong thing to do." * X: "My name is X and this is Four, and we host Battle For BFDI. No more buying Lucasfilm DVDs please." * Four: “I am Four, your teacher. You have a very very bad girl! You are suspended for 2 x 2 weeks.” * Abby: “So there will be no more Lucasfilm Stuff of any kind, Rovio Stuff of any kind, vacations, concerts, sports events, junk food, restaurants of any kind, shopping, iPad, iPod, MP3 Player, BFB merchandise, computer, Angry Birds, Minecraft, playdates, visits at friends’ house, or public places except for school!” * Victor: “I am Victor and i am one of the Master CPU miis from original 2010 Wii Party. Soon in August, you will be sent to Moscow again! Rather than anything by Rovio and Lucasfilm, I’ll buy you everything non-Lucasfilm and non-Rovio like toys, DVDs, VHS tapes and more. You’ll wear diapers forever and you’ll use a diaper like a toilet instead of the bathroom. You’ll have to do chores. You’ll only eat stuff like veggies, fruits, burnt stuff, animals, yoyleberries, yoylestew, saltwater, toilet water, bottles of water and nuts.” * Pencil: “No no no no! I dislike all that stuff not even yoyleberries and yoylestew!” * Melanie: “Sorry Pencil, these are the only stuff you’ll use for now!” * Ruby: “I agree with Melanie!” * Pencil’s Mom: “Now listen and start doing everything not by Rovio or Lucasfilm, start eating the foods you dislike and start wearing nappies from now on!” * Pencil: “I wish that all of you are vanished and whacked!” * Pencil’s Dad: “PENCIL! HOW DARE YOU WISH ALL OF US VANISHED AND WHACKED! THAT’S IT! FIND OUT WHO WILL WHACK YOU UP FOR THAT!” * (Boss from VBS Avalanche Ranch came into Pencil’s house) * Pencil’s Dad: “IT’S BOSS FROM VBS AVALANCHE RANCH THEME!” * Boss: “PREPARE TO BE WHACKED BY MY HAMMER!” * (Boss Whacks Pencil with a hammer) * The End * (Moscow is in Russia. Russia Stinks) Category:Pencil Gets Grounded Season 1